Friends Forever
by AEther
Summary: Harry and Ron become friends again before the First Task.


Friend's Forever  
  
A Harry Potter fic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character's and places mentioned.  
  
(Also, please mind my spelling!)  
  
  
  
  
  
'Friends Forever'. A simple word, yet its simplicity carries forth and becomes a powerful contract, a binding agreement for both parties must be obligated to. Yet, the wiles of men cannot hold back the intervening power of fate. And that fate affects all, be it elf, muggle or wizard…  
  
The school year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have been another normal one if it weren't for an event that was happening now. An event that hadn't happened for nearly a century: The Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
  
Harry didn't expect that the price for fame would be broken friend. Yes, indeed, Harry lost his most valuable companion, one who had been with him for quite a long time, four years to be exact. He lost it as his name had been spat out by the Goblet of Fire, an enchanted artifact that decided the three champions for the tournament. Unfortunately, it gave out a four: Potter himself. Now many were surprised, many in doubt, some in anger, nonetheless the great hall was packed with all sorts of emotion. Madam Maxime and Karkaroff, headmasters of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton, objected to the matter complaining that there were now two Hogwarts champion. They complained even more when they could not understand how Harry Potter had gotten his name on the goblet; a large age line was erected to admit only those who were seventeen or older.  
  
Yet, Harry couldn't care less, for he knew that his prophetic dream had finally come true. He looked among the people, their faces, now covered with joy celebrated with Harry for another victory was in sight for the Griffindorf house.  
  
He overlooked, however, a detail that was in sight yet he ignored, Ron. Harry climbed up the stairs to his room found him complaining about how Harry had been so lucky. Harry knew he lost him, but he did not consider it as his fault, His pride raising him up beyond pity. Harry knew later from his other friend, Hermione Granger that Ron was jealous of his achievements, he kept much of his jealousy for himself until he could not let it inside him any longer.  
  
Yet Harry remained his obstinate self.  
  
Hermione Granger sat down on a chair close to the fireplace one night, his mind twirling with several hypotheses on how he could remedy the situation. An old withered hand slowly rested upon the shoulder causing the young female to jump, her face riddled with an uncertainty.  
  
"It is just me, an old friend."  
  
Hermione looked again and saw it was Professor Albus Dumbledore, the kindly wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts. He sat down on an armchair opposite hers, and conjured two small parchments, small and yellowish in colour. Hermione's lit up and smiled. She knew this was the best answer she probably get. She was so happy that he reached out and hugged the professor.  
  
"Dear me Miss Granger, I never thought you were this desperate!"  
  
It was only a few days left before the first task and on one of those few days, Harry Potter woke up to find a small letter on his bed, and a Hedwig fluttering above him.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig." Harry murmured.  
  
He opened the letter and was taken aback by it's contents:  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
I need to settle some things with you. Meet  
  
me at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest,  
  
later this midnight.  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
"So, Ron wants to apologize now huh?"  
  
Double Potions finally ended that time, which meant he had to wait hours for midnight to come. Ron didn't make any eye contact with Harry and he spent much his time with Fred, George and Lee Jordan. He didn't see Hermione all day, he didn't meet her at Double Potions, nor was she present at dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
11:40.  
  
Harry waited long enough. He got from his four-poster bed and rummaged through his things and salvaged his invisibility cloak. He had gotten it from Dumbledore, but it was originally owned by his father, James Potter.  
  
He wore it and along with the Marauder's Map he got outside and went to the tall, dark silhouette which was the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"So you've come to apologize, am I not?"  
  
"No, but I've come to settle this once and for all!"  
  
"What's your problem anyway?!"  
  
"MY problem; look at yours!"  
  
"As if! Look at you, girls slobbering over you just because you're "Mr. popular"  
  
"Sure, as if it compensates to the fact that your parents have died!"  
  
"How about parents who care about friends more than family?"  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Harry Potter couldn't contain his anger anymore, his red face caught sight of Ron as he yelled, "Incendio!" Fire shot out his wand and went directly to Ron. He strafed left, part of his cloak burned down to the heat of the fire. He fell and before his head touched the cold, damp earth, shouted: "Wingardium Leviosa!" His hand aimed at a small rock. He moved his hand swiftly to the left and in a blink of an eye, Harry Potter was knocked to the ground by the strong force of the rock against his side.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!"  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!"  
  
Both wands shot out the same energies, the light blinded them for a second, and after that, it was quiet, both user's wand lay crumpled on the grass. They looked at each other, their faces burning with anger. For a small moment, it was quiet, deathly quiet. An angry Ron tried move both arms to no avail. The same was for Harry, they were bound by each other's spell.  
  
"I…I had always been jealous of you, Harry. I always wished I had been as famous as you. I've always been set aside. Even my parents don't find me worth loving… I'm sorry."  
  
For once, the pride that bound him broke like ropes faced to the sword. He stared at him his face filled with awe and sympathy. He knew he had to equal the apology or risk losing him once and for all.  
  
"I-I'm sorry too, it's just that I never really expected this to happen."  
  
His body quivered a bit, the apology weighed much heavier than he had expected, and yet, his insides felt much lighter than before than before.  
  
"Hey Ron, it's not that they don't love you, but they've never this close to someone who had survived Voldemort. You know grown-ups Ron? They just don't understand this the first time they look at something."  
  
"S'pose," Ron replied half-heartedly.  
  
Another moment of silence. Ron struggled to be released and stretched out his hand. He motioned Harry to reach out his.  
  
"Ron, do you think this'll work?"  
  
"As I could recall, the second cure would be to touch the person who cast the spell."  
  
Ron stretched out even more up until it became painful, soon, he felt Harry's skins and before he knew it, he fell down to the soft grass. Harry stood up quickly, dusted himself off and helped Ron up.  
  
"Thanks for being my friend"  
  
"Same here."  
  
Both friends brought their hands to each other's shoulder and laughed. Then they tiptoed back into Hogwarts. High atop the tower, a lone figure stands. Her face brightened and knew her plan had worked.  
  
Friendship is never really an easy thing. Once you have friends, there are things that shape it for the better and things can destroy it. However life is more enjoyable when you share it with someone you respect.  
  
  
  
People! Did you like it? Write me a review! 


End file.
